Karya Tulis, Martabak, dan Dirimu
by wideriss
Summary: Tiga hal yang membuat hari Chelsea berantakan. Namun saat ketiganya digabungkan, ada hal indah tidak disangka-sangka yang ada dibalik itu semua. Oneshot.


**A/N: Halo! Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, buat yang udah mampir untuk membaca, terimakasih banyak.**

 **Enjoy ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _._

 **KARYA TULIS, MARTABAK, DAN DIRIMU**

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

"… _because I knew that no matter what happened, from that day on, nothing can ever be that bad… because I had you. And then I, uh… I grew up and I lost my way. And I blamed you for my failures. And I know that you think you have to do this today… but I don't want you to.."_

Chelsea menyaksikan layar televisi di kamar tidur luasnya itu dengan intensitas tinggi. Melihat wajah tampan Zac Efron dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat matanya ikut berair heboh juga. Tidak heran dia dijuluki Ratu Baper di sekolahnya _._

"But I guess…" mulutnya pun bahkan ikut menyuarakan dialog, ia pun bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan kalimat terfavoritnya dari sepanjang film kesukaannya itu.

"If I love you…"

Hingga tiba-tiba—

DOR! DOR!

Pintu depan rumahnya digedor dengan heboh macam polisi yang akan menggeledah rumah milik tersangka kasus kriminalitas, begitu kerasnya hingga mengalahkan suara dari televisi itu.

"I SHOULD LET YOU MOVE ON!" Chelsea mengerang dengan kesal, sadar karena gedoran sialan itu ia telah melewatkan adegan tercintanya itu.

Sambil berlari ogah-ogahan, Chelsea segera menyambar gagang pintu dengan kesal, lalu berteriak di muka orang yang berani-berani mengganggu momen sakralnya itu.

"Apa-apaan sih lo—"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi gadis berambut cokelat karamel panjang itu untuk menyadari ia akan berada dalam masalah besar jika ternyata orang dibalik pintu itu adalah orangtuanya—walau tidak mungkin mengingat mereka saat ini sedang berada di luar kota— atau mungkin tetangganya yang tidak berdosa, atau siapa _pun_.

Ternyata itu tidak lain adalah Mark. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah _babyface_ dan topi snapback coklat usang pemberian ayahnya yang dipakai terbalik.

"Chelsea!" ujarnya dengan panik. "Dimana kebakarannya!"

Wajah Chelsea dari kesal berubah menjadi bingung lalu menjadi kesal lagi. "Kebakaran apa?" bentaknya. "Satu-satunya kebakaran itu lo membuat gue melewatkan Zac—"

Mark menyodokkan handphone miliknya ke arah Chelsea dengan tidak sabaran, menunjukkan empat belas pesan dari Chelsea yang penuh dengan _caps lock_ dan gaya bahasa penuh teror.

 _MARK CEPAT KESINI. ROTI GUE GOSONG DAN KINI OVEN GUE TERBAKAR._

 _CEPAT MARK_

 _TOLONG GUE!_

 _MARK!_

Chelsea meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, saat ia mengangkat pandangannya dari layar handphone ke muka Mark, cowok itu terlihat seperti akan menjagal seseorang.

"Lucu banget ya lo," geramnya sinis.

"Sebenarnya sih bukan oven gue yang terbakar."

"Kayaknya cita-cita lo cocok deh jadi _stand-up comedy_ receh-receh tiap malam minggu itu."

"Apa? Gue ingin menjadi akuntan, terimakasih," cibir Chelsea, tidak mendeteksi sarkasme ataupun ancaman dalam nada si cowok. "Lagipula, begini ceritanya! Memang ada _emergency_ disini, bukan ada kebakaran sih. Lagi lo percaya saja! Masa roti bisa membuat rumah kebakaran? _Anyway_ , memang ada _emergency_."

"Apapun itu, pasti tidak penting," geram Mark kesal. Melihat keringat dan wajah kecapekannya, sepertinya ia telah berlari dari rumahnya yang berjarak satu blok dari rumah Chelsea ini.

Chelsea menarik lengan Mark untuk mencegat cowok itu yang sudah di ambang pintu. "Dengarkan dulu! Ini juga penting!"

"Gua kasih lo 3 menit."

"Sialan!" bentak Chelsea, kemudian ia segera menghela nafas. "Kelas gue ada tugas penelitian Geografi. Ya kita beda kelas sih, lo pasti tidak dapat. Jadi intinya kita disuruh meneliti gejala-gejala sosial atau alam di sekitar— ya tidak penting itunya. Jadi gue udah ngumpulin kan kemarin, tapi ternyata masih banyak yang disalahkan oleh Pak Taro tukang ngerepotin itu."

"Terus apa hubungannya ya sama gua."

"Dengar dulu kenapa?"

"Buruan ah."

"Nah gue baru ingat kalau _deadline_ tugas itu besok tadi jam 4," sahut Chelsea, tidak memedulikan Mark yang seperti ingin menghajarnya kalau saja ia bukan perempuan. "Jadi gue gerak cepat dan langsung selesai kan tuh revisinya, dan sekarang gue mau print itu karya tulis." Melihat Mark yang akan membuka mulutnya, Chelsea segera bicara lagi sebelum cowok itu mendapat kesempatan. Selagi itu, Chelsea mengeluarkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. "Orang tua gue lagi di luar kota! Claire, kakak gue, juga belum balik dari kos-kosannya. Gue nggak bisa nitip ke Natalie karena dia nggak ada yang perlu direvisi kemarin, bisa langsung dikumpulin. Jadi boleh ya… gue minta tolong lo anterin gue ke tukang fotokopi?"

Mark mendengus dengan kesal. "Dasar sialan. Kalau ada maunya saja."

"Bukan begitu!" Chelsea menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ini… darurat. Lagipula lo berutang sama gue! Gue yang menutup-nutupi lo waktu lo cabut dari sekolah minggu lalu! Gue yang membuat alesan-alesan bodoh di depan para guru."

Sesaat kemudian Mark pun tertawa. Sepertinya bahkan ia pun tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada gadis didepannya itu.

"Lo nggak bawa-bawa masalah itu pun pasti ujung-ujungnya gua juga bantu lo," ujar cowok itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Chelsea.

"MARK! Gue baru saja sisiran tadi!" jerit Chelsea seolah dunianya akan berakhir.

"Ya sudah sana ah, cepat siap-siap, matikan dulu televisinya," gerutu Mark sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang keluarga. " _By the way_ , gua Cuma mau bantu lo karena gua mau beli Martabak Harvest Goddess yang ada di Jalan Verdure."

"Iya bawel," teriak Chelsea selagi berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Mungkin lain kali lo harusnya menelpon bantuan cowok antisosial dari kelas sebelah itu buat mengantarkan lo!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan usil Mark dari bawah, namun yang dia katakan selanjutnya nyaris tidak terdengar. "Itu kalau dia _bisa_."

Chelsea memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya. Cowok yang Mark maksud itu adalah tak lain Vaughn.

Singkat cerita, Vaughn adalah seorang cowok pendiam tapi super _cool_ yang satu kelas dengan sahabat Chelsea di sekolah, Julia. Chelsea pertama kali melihat Vaughn saat ia dan Natalie sedang main ke kelas Julia yang bersebrangan dengan kelas mereka. Ia ingat betul, saat itu cowok itu sedang belajar akutansi atau apapun itu dengan wajah sangat serius. Yang Chelsea lihat adalah sosok seorang pangeran tampan berambut hitam _silvery_ dengan kuda putihnya. Praktis Chelsea langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Ia pun meminta Julia mengenalkannya pada Vaughn, dan sesekali mereka pun bertukar pesan atau berinteraksi di dunia maya.

Namun, namun oh namun, kata ' _cool_ ' yang mendeskripsikan Vaughn mungkin lebih tepat 'dingin' daripada 'keren'. Karena Vaughn sangat irit dalam berkata-kata, kepada siapa pun termasuk Chelsea. Jadi mendekati Vaughn bukanlah jalan-jalan di taman bagi gadis itu. Vaughn hanya membalas pesan Chelsea sesekali dan disekolah pun ia bisa dibilang mengacuhkan Chelsea dan _crush_ nya pada Vaughn. Sekalinya Vaughn berbuat hal yang nyaris baik, ternyata ia melakukannya kepada semua orang. Tidak hanya gadis itu.

"Sekarang pun pesan gue tidak dia balas!" Chelsea nyaris menjerit pada dirinya sendiri selagi menjebloskan sweater pink bergambar Marie ke badannya.

Padahal ia modus untuk menanyakan sistematika daftar isi karya tulis penelitian itu—kemarin ia benar-benar salah—namun Vaughn tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Cowok memang ya.

* * *

"Itu lampu merahnya masih dua detik lagi," gerutu Chelsea sambil menuding-nudingkan tangannya ke depan. "Terobos saja sih!"

"Bedanya sama lo," Mark menyodok kepala Chelsea dengan telunjuknya. "Sebandel-bandelnya gua, gua juga mikir. Gua belum punya SIM! Kalau ditangkap polisi, lo yang tanggung jawab."

Chelsea memutar bola matanya sambil lalu memonopoli saluran radio. Karena bosan dengan lagu-lagu _mainstream_ , Chelsea memasukkan CD kesukaannya dan Mark, dan tak lama kemudian suara merdu tapi santai John Mayer mulai memenuhi mobil.

 _Welcome to the real world, she said to me condescendingly_ …

 _No Such Thing_ bergema menyejukkan telinga ke penjuru mobil, dan keduanya mulai ikut bernyanyi.

Chelsea sudah mengenal Mark sejak ia masih belum bisa mengelap ingusnya sendiri. Orangtua mereka sudah berteman lama juga karena mereka satu-satunya anak yang berusia sebaya di kompleks mereka tinggal itu. TK yang sama, SD yang sama, SMP yang sama dan kini SMA yang sama. Macam stalker saja ya.

Walau Chelsea dan Mark sudah menemukan 'grup' mereka sendiri; Mark dengan anak-anak klub futsalnya seperti Denny, Will, Shea, dan lain-lain, dan Chelsea dengan Natalie, Julia, Lily, Lanna dan lain-lain, mereka bahkan sudah berkencan dengan orang-orang lain, di ujung hari Mark akan berada di pintu depan Chelsea atau pun sebaliknya dan masuk tanpa izin lagi, karena bahkan sudah dianggap anak oleh orangtua yang bersangkutan. Mereka pun akan nonton film atau terkadang mengobrol hingga pagi.

 _Tidak ada pertemanan yang benar-benar murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan_. Natalie sudah mengoceh hal itu berkali-kali pada Chelsea. Mark memang tidak jelek-jelek amat, dan Chelsea sudah lebih dari sekali membayangkan wajah nyengir Mark _out of the blue,_ berdansa dengannya di bawah rembulan atau betapa indah mata hiijaunya... namun Chelsea tidak bisa membayangkan ia jatuh cinta pada cowok yang bahkan ia pernah kenal dimasa-masa masih cowok itu menangis dan memeluk ibunya hanya karena jempol kakinya kejatuhan spidol.

Lagipula, hati Chelsea ini sudah milik Vaughn, ingat? Tidak perlu diingatkan kalau Vaughn bahkan tidak peduli bahkan jika Chelsea loncat dari atas atap sekolah pun.

Begitu memasuki Jalan Verdure, Mark justru malah menambah kecepatan seolah dia Michael Schumacher atau siapa.

"Hei," ujar Chelsea, menyodok lengan Mark. "Katanya lo mau beli Martabak HG?"

"Ntar aja deh sekalian pas pulang," sahut Mark, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari depan.

"Lo itu baik banget Mark," ujar Chelsea, tapi lalu ia terkekeh. "Tapi jahat juga. Gue ingat Witchkins kemarin nangis-nangis karena lo nolak dia! Harus gue akuin kalau yang itu _lo_ jahat. Butuh keberanian yang SANGAT bagi seorang cewek untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tahu!"

"Ya, kayak lo dan si Vandy itu."

Chelsea memutar bola matanya. "Namanya Vaughn. Dan gue memang _tidak_ berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan gue." Satu hal yang tidak Chelsea sukai tentang Mark, pasti Mark selalu saja menjelek-jelekkan Vaughn. Bukan berarti Mark harus membela Vaughn, tapi dia tidak seharusnya seperti itu dong. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh! Kenapa lo dengan Witchkins?"

Mark terdiam sebentar. "Dia menyeramkan sih, kabarnya dia kan belajar ilmu hitam lalu jadi cenayang bareng tantenya sebagai _part-time_."

"Yeh, ngawur," Chelsea memutar bola matanya. "Tapi memang kayaknya benar sih."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa-tawa-tawa, setelah itu untuk beberapa saat mereka membiarkan hanya lantunan lagu yang mengisi keheningan.

 _I wanna run through the halls of my high school_

 _I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

Terlintas di pikiran Chelsea, ia dan Mark sudah berteman hampir dua belas tahun lebih, dan kemungkinan nanti kuliah mereka akan terpisah karena Mark kemungkinan besar akan mengincar universitas di luar kota.

"Soal kata lo tadi," sahut Mark tiba-tiba. "Gua nggak tertarik sama cewek kayak Witchkins."

Chelsea mendongak dari Iphone miliknya, dari pesannya pada Vaughn yang tidak terbalas dan dari group chatnya dengan teman-temannya, lalu terkekeh. "Terus cewek yang kayak gimana dong?"

Mark memandang Chelsea dan tidak memalingkannya untuk beberapa saat. "Yang gila."

Entah kenapa tatapan Mark itu membuat Chelsea tertegun, sebelum kembali tertawa maniak. "Dasar gila."

Yang pastinya tidak akan seru tanpa ada kehadiran Mark.

* * *

"Sumpah Mark, kalau aja tugas ini nggak berpengaruh besar pada rapot, gue akan ngeprint di tempat tukang fotokopi pinggir jalan!" gerutu Chelsea selagi memasuki mobil Mark sesudah mengeprint tugas itu.

Ia harus merelakan mengobok-obok duitnya sebanyak 200 G dengan penuh penyesalan karena resiko mau gaya print di Sprites, tempat fotokopi gengsi.

"Selo aja, kan hasilnya bagus jadinya," Mark hanya tertawa-tawa. "Yaudah yok, caw ke Martabak HG."

"Iye, cepet gih," sahut Chelsea sambil membolak-balik karya tulisnya yang sudah dijilid itu untuk _final checking_.

"Mendung banget langit," ujar Mark selagi melongok ke atas. "Semoga pas sampai di Martabak HG belum hujan."

Lalu tangan gadis itu berhenti di satu halaman tertentu.

"By the way, Chel—"

"ARGGGGHHHH!"

Mark nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan tidak nyelo gadis disebelahnya itu. "Apaan sih! Lo kesurupan?"

Chelsea menunjuk-nunjuk karya tulisnya itu dengan panik. "Ini! Halaman yang ini lupa gue edit! Sialan, aduh, Mark! Gimana dong—"

Mark memutar bola matanya. "Ya ampun, paling gurunya nggak merhatiin amat—"

"Nggak merhatiin bapak lo!" jerit Chelsea seolah dunia akan berakhir. "Pak Taro itu OCD banget, tau nggak? Salah spasi aja dia merhatiin! Ini gue lupa di sama ratakan paragrafnya, ya pasti kelihatan banget _lah_!"

Mark mencibir sebelum menggedikkan dagunya ke Sprites. "Balik gih sana."

"Balik gimana? Orang udah dijilid!"

"Ya sudah jangan teriak-teriak!" Mark malah balas berteriak. "Tanya aja coba, bisa tidak diganti satu halaman saja."

"Malu kali, nanya begitu…"

"Mau tugas lo selama—"

BYUR! Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur dari langit dengan derasnya. Melihat pemandangan didepannya membuat Chelsea nyaris ingin menggali sebuah lubang lalu tinggal disana saja untuk selamanya.

Mark memandang Chelsea seolah ia orang bego. Ia menghela nafas lalu menarik _hoodie_ cokelatnya yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya ke tubuh kurus Chelsea.

"Pakai _hoodie_ gua, sana balik."

Chelsea terdiam atas aksi Mark yang cukup _gentleman_ itu tadi, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan pura-pura merapikan _hoodie_ itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekilas ia bisa mencium bau maskulin khas Mark dari pakaian itu, dan ia teringat ia sangat menyukai aroma itu. Chelsea segera memusatkan pikirannya pada keselamatan nilainya dan tergesa-gesa kembali ke bangunan itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chelsea membuka pintu mobil Mark dengan wajah lebih menyedihkan lagi.

"Mark!" raungnya sambil benar-benar menangis karena frustasi. "Karena hujan jadi Sprites mati lampu!"

Mark terlihat terkejut melihat Chelsea yang selama ini sangat aktif, berisik dan terkadang agak tomboy itu sampai menangis karena perkara tugas. Ia segera menarik lengan Chelsea untuk merangkulnya, dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Cengeng banget sih lo," ujarnya. "Ayo kita print di tukang fotokopi dekat kompleks itu saja."

"Kalau masih buka!" Chelsea melotot, tapi tidak melepas diri, karena entah kenapa Mark terasa hangat di suasana yang dingin ini.

"Atau lo lebih milih puas dengan yang lo udah print itu? Gua sih ogah."

* * *

Mereka pun berkendara dalam diam kembali pulang ke kompleks mereka, di Jalan Volcano. Chelsea tampak stress, karena ternyata nilai geografinya selama ini sudah pas-pasan dan dia tidak ingin mengacaukannya dengan tidak mengumpulkan karya tulis ini tepat waktu.

Begitu melewati Jalan Verdure, tiba-tiba Chelsea meraih setir. "Belok kiri aja dulu."

Mark menoleh dengan bingung. "Buat apaan?"

"Kan lo mau beli Martabak HG."

"Tidak apa-apa nih gua beli dulu?"

"Sok atuh. Mau tau-tau ada komet jatuh juga bodo amat. Gue udah capek. Juga btw, gue ini juga lapar jadinya."

* * *

"Martabak Oreo dua bungkus, pakai topping keju," ujar Mark sambil menyerahkan uang 400 G kepada pegawai jajanan terkenal itu.

Martabak HG, atau kepanjangannya Martabak Harvest Goddess, adalah martabak yang terkenal di sepantaran daerah mereka. Walau harganya yang terbilang mahal, namun keenakannya tidak dipertanyakan lagi. Ada harga ada rupa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Chelsea diam saja memandangi hujan selagi menunggu pesanan Mark itu dibuat, kelihatannya ia sudah sangat tidak fokus lagi. Kasihan melihat kondisi cewek itu, Mark segera bangkit dari kursinya dan memanggil salah seorang pegawai.

"Apa ada tukang fotokopi yang masih buka di sekitar sini?"

Kepala Chelsea langsung terangkat begitu mendengar petugas itu mengiyakan, dan menunjukkan lokasinya yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Ayo, Nenek Sihir," Mark mencolek bahu gadis madesu itu. "Lo dengar kan?"

Chelsea langsung nyengir-nyengir girang seperti orang gila. Tampaknya hidupnya belum seterpuruk yang ia bayangkan, lalu ia pun mengikuti Mark berjalan ke luar toko setelah mengatakan pada pegawai Martabak kalau ia nanti akan kembali untuk mengambil pesanannya itu.

"Heh, gua ingin tanya deh," ujar Mark selagi mereka berdua berjalan dibawah satu payung yang dipegang kokoh oleh cowok itu.

Chelsea hanya menggumam tidak jelas selagi berusaha menghindari kubangan air yang diciptakan oleh hujan deras itu.

"Apa sih yang membuat Vaughn sebegitu menariknya?"

Hal itu menarik perhatian Chelsea, dan gadis berbandana merah itu segera menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Maksud gua," ujar Mark, sedikit lebih cepat dari seharusnya. "Gua kan udah kenal lo sejak masih orok, dan entah kenapa tidak terbayang gitu ke gua apa yang membuat lo tertarik ke Vaughn. Dia— kan bukan tipe lo sama sekali."

"Sok tahu kan," cibir Chelsea. "Memang tipe gue kayak gimana?"

"Entah lah. Seperti Gannon guru olahraga sekolah yang lo godain kemaren?"

"Itu _dare_ yang Natalie kasih ke gue!" ujar Chelsea sambil mendorong Mark main-main, sehingga ia terguyur hujan selama beberapa detik.

"Hey! Gua Cuma pake kaos!" omel Mark sambil menunjuk _hoodie_ nya yang masih dipakai Chelsea.

Chelsea bisa merasakan orang-orang tersenyum memandang ia dan Mark yang tampak begitu dekat—seperti seorang kekasih. Ia sudah biasa mendapat pandangan seperti itu setiap ia dan Mark sedang jalan berdua, jadi ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Walau... rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Mungkin karena dia beda dari cowok-cowok yang selama ini gue temuin kali," jawab Chelsea asal. Karena sesungguhnya— dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa naksir pada Vaughn. Mungkin karena dia tampan, mungkin itu saja. Selama ini pun tidak ada yang pernah mempertanyakan _crush_ nya itu, bahkan Mark pun tidak pernah. Selama ini ia hanya memasang wajah tidak suka saja.

Sekali sih, Natalie pernah bertanya padanya. _Dia aja sudah menunjukkan tidak tertarik pada lo, kenapa lo masih bisa naksir sama dia?_

Tapi Chelsea batu seperti biasanya, hanya mengabaikan itu sebagai angin lalu. Namun kini ia melirik ponsel dan pesan tak terbalasnya itu, lalu kepada Mark, dan hatinya mulai sedikit ragu.

* * *

Chelsea menyerahkan _flash disk_ berisi file karya tulisnya kepada seorang karyawan di tempat fotokopi yang sepi itu. Karyawannya masih muda, kelihatannya seorang anak SMA yang bekerja paruh waktu, ia memiliki nama 'Slater' di tanda pengenalnya.

"Print berwarna sekaligus jilid."

"Baiklah," sahut Slater itu sambil bergerak mendekat hingga _terlalu_ dekat dengan Chelsea, bahkan tangannya tinggal terlalu lama di tangan Chelsea saat mengambil flash disk. Ia baru mundur saat Chelsea memelototinya dengan garang. Namun Chelsea tidak tahu kalau ternyata karena dibelakang dirinya Mark membuat gerakan-gerakan tidak menyenangkan pada karyawan genit itu.

Saat gadis itu baru saja mau membentak, tahu-tahu sebuah tangan berkulit kecokelatan terulur. "Jilid ya."

Chelsea menoleh dan seakan-akan jantungnya akan berhenti. Vaughn! Vaughn dengan segala ketampanan wajah jutek permanennya dan dandanan ala koboinya sedang berdiri disebelahnya, mengulurkan tangan kurusnya pada karyawan.

 _YA AMPUN! Mimpi apa gue semalam?_ Batin Chelsea.

Karyawan itu mendecak dengan kesal, lalu beranjak pergi. Lalu Chelsea menarik nafas panjang dan segera menoleh pada Vaughn. "Vaughn!" serunya. Cowok itu menoleh. "Lo ngapain disini?"

Namun Vaughn justru terdiam memandanginya cukup lama. "Menjilid."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti lilin. Saat Chelsea baru akan menjawab, Mark mengetuk pundaknya. Mukanya tampak sedikit kesal. "Gua tunggu di dekat pintu keluar ya."

Chelsea melirik ke arah Vaughn dengan ragu-ragu sebelum mengangguk pada Mark.

Setelah itu keheningan yang canggung menggantung di udara sesaat Chelsea mengedit _file_ nya di bagian yang tadi salah. Chelsea setengah mati ingin bertanya kenapa Vaughn tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali, namun tidak berani membuka percakapan.

"Hei…" tahu-tahu Vaughn membuka suara beratnya. Chelsea segera menoleh dengan semangat. "Mau tanya…"

Tiba juga saat dimana Vaughn _akan_ mengajaknya bicara duluan. Mungkin ini saat dimana Vaughn sadar kalau ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Chelsea dan menembaknya. Chelsea tanpa sadar berujar, "Iya, aku mau."

"Hah?" muka Vaughn tampak seperti orang bego.

Muka gadis polos itu segera memerah hingga ke akar rambut. "Maksudnya tadi gue ngomong ke temen gue! Itu yang ada di pintu!" ia menunjuk Mark di ujung sana dengan panik. "Tadi lo ngomong apa?"

Vaughn memandang Chelsea dengan tatapan aneh dan menjauh selangkah. "Lo anak sekolah gua kan ya?" ujarnya ragu.

 _Heh… hah?_ "Hah?"

"Muka lo familiar," ujar Vaughn dengan segala kejutekannya. "Nama lo Sandy.. kan ya?"

 _So much for_ ditembak ya. Rahang Chelsea seakan jatuh ke lantai dan tidak bisa diangkat lagi. Pikiran-pikiran seperti 'gue yang selama ini ngajak lo ngobrol', 'gue yang minjem catetan ke lo' dan sebagainya berseliweran di pikirannya.

Ternyata si bocah sialan sendiri pun bahkan TIDAK bisa mengingat namanya.

Sesusah itu kah nama Chelsea? Nama Chelsea harusnya terpampang sebagai pesan yang belum terbuka di handphone butut Vaughn itu!

Baru saja Chelsea akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara apapun, karyawan yang bernama Slater itu tadi mendekat ke arahnya untuk menyerahkan hasil print nya yang sudah dijilid. Tidak lupa ia tersenyum _creepy_ pada gadis itu.

"Semuanya 300 G."

"Lo gila?" teriak Chelsea kencang-kencang, tidak memedulikan suaranya bisa terdengar sampai luar, atau _crush_ begonya sedang berdiri disampingnya. Dompetnya sudah nyaris habis untuk di Sprites tadi dan ia tidak yakin masih punya uang sebanyak itu lagi. "Kemahalan!"

"Kualitas," Slater menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sprites aja tidak semahal ini _dan_ kualitasnya jauh lebih bagus!"

"Ya sudah, saya mau-mau aja kasih diskon," ujar Slater, tahu-tahu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chelsea, sedikit terlalu dekat. "Berarti _kamu_ bayar ke saya."

"Jangan aneh-aneh, dasar lo terong!"

Salah satu tangan Slater meraih pinggang Chelsea, menariknya mendekat. _Tempat fotokopi apa sih yang sudah gue datengin?_

Disudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Vaughn hanya melirik sekilas ke adegan itu dari kursi komputernya, lalu mengalihkan fokusnya kembali ke handphonenya dan hal itu berarti juga ada pesan Chelsea yang sengaja ia tidak buka di dalam handphone itu, sialan oh sialan. Sebelum Chelsea bisa menjerit, tiba-tiba ada kepalan tangan yang memukul Slater dari belakang.

Mark terlihat benar-benar jengkel, ia segera menarik tangan Chelsea menjauh dari tukang fotokopi tidak beres itu. Slater begitu sadar apa yang terjadi, segera merangsek maju, mungkin untuk mencari ribut dengan Mark. Namun Mark yang lebih tinggi darinya ikut maju dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya, kelihatannya pula Slater langsung ciut. Di saat yang bersamaan, pengunjung lain, seorang nenek-nenek pun masuk.

Mark terkekeh sambil melempar segenggam uang berjumlah 300 G ke muka tukang fotokopi itu. "Pantes aja ini tempat sepi," ujarnya dingin. "Godain aja itu nenek-nenek."

Mark meraih tangan Chelsea dan menuntunnya ke luar dari tempat tidak terhormat itu, dan ia tidak melepaskannya bahkan hingga mereka sampai ke tempat martabak. Entah kenapa pula, Chelsea tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia kembali mendapat pandangan dari orang-orang, dan entah kenapa kali ini hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

* * *

" _By the way_ , makasih ya untuk bayarin makalah gue tadi," ujar Chelsea sambil menjejalkan sepotong besar martabak beroleskan oreo itu ke mulutnya.

"Biar besok lo bisa jajanin gua bakso Om Chen di kantin," sahut Mark kemudian dan mereka berdua pun saling bercanda lagi.

Sepulang dari mengambil martabak, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda, Mark pun mendapat ide untuk memarkir mobilnya di dekat sebuah lapangan hijau besar disamping kompleks mereka.

"Terimakasih juga sudah menyingkirkan tukang fotokopi geblek itu."

" _Anytime_ kalau itu."

Ternyata menurut cerita dari tukang parkir dekat situ, tempat fotokopi itu memang tidak beres dan pemilik aslinya sedang ke luar kota, banyak kabar beredar kalau memang salah satu karyawannya suka kurang ajar terhadap para pelanggan yang masuk.

Chelsea tersadar satu hal. Ini bukan pertama kali Mark melindunginya. Mungkin dia merasa itu kewajibannya, karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Kini pemikiran itu membuatnya sedikit sedih.

Laki-laki Slater itu tadi sangat kurang ajar, dan Vaughn hanya diam begitu saja memperhatikan! Tentu saja tampangnya memang juara, tapi tidak bisa kah dia peduli sedikit terhadap sekelilingnya? Terhadap orang yang membutuhkan?

Kenapa baru terlintas di kepala Chelsea selama ini yang dikatakan Natalie itu benar? Kalau Vaughn samasekali tidak perduli pada dirinya. Atau pada satu orang pun mungkin selain dirinya sendiri. Sebegitukah ia telah dibutakan oleh rasa 'cinta'?

Chelsea menghela nafas panjang, menaruh martabak yang belum ia makan lagi di kotaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lo, tidak bisa membuat gua panik setengah mati tadi mengira rumah lo kebakaran, lalu jadi supir lo kemana-mana, dan di penghujung hari lo bilang tidak apa-apa—"

"Itu dia!" potong Chelsea tiba-tiba. "Lo melakukan semuanya buat gue. Ya walau sambil ngomel-ngomel sih— tapi lo melakukan semua hal yang tidak pernah orang lain lakukan ke gue."

Mark terdiam sebentar, matanya memandang Chelsea seolah menelusuri jiwanya. Hal itu membuat Chelsea merasa sedikit tegang. "Memangnya lo tidak suka?"

"Suka!" sahut Chelsea, sedikit terlalu cepat. "Ya tidak, eh, maksud gue, tentu saja gue tidak keberatan, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

 _Lama kelamaan hal itu membuat gue merasa aneh juga_.

"Lo selalu beda banget ke orang lain. Kayak gimana lo ke Witchkins atau cewe lain yang baru-baru ini. Bahkan ke Natalie atau Julia juga biasa saja—"

 _Bukan aneh sih tepatnya._

Mark terdiam, lalu menghela nafas seolah ia sudah menjadi orang tersabar di dunia. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu, seakan-akan tidak tahu mau bicara apa. "Lo tuh gak bisa dipercaya ya, Chel."

"Apa maksudnya?" seru Chelsea tidak terima.

 _Tapi bahagia. Membuat gue merasa…_

Mark sepenuhnya menoleh pada Chelsea. Ia tersenyum miring, dan Chelsea baru tersadar apa yang selama ini dikatakan gadis-gadis itu benar. Senyum Mark itu sangat indah. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini muka jutek Vaughn mengalahkannya?

"Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun buat lo untuk sadar ya?" keluh Mark, tapi tidak ada kekesalan dalam nadanya.

 _Jatuh sayang._

"Kenapa?" tapi tetap saja Chelsea mempertanyakannya.

"Karena lo tuh kayak martabak ini," ujar Mark menggigit sepotong martabak.

Chelsea memandang Mark seolah ia baru mengatakan ia pindah dari planet lain. "Hah?"

Mark terkekeh. "Martabak oreo begini kan baru ada baru-baru ini kan? Kayak hal baru gitu. Itu seperti lo. Lo orang terunik yang pernah gua temuin. Bareng lo, pasti ada aja hal-hal baru yang dicobain. Walaupun lo gampang terpengaruh orang lain sih, kaya martabak kekinian ini juga yang selalu ada aja rasa baru— ya itu masalah belakangan sih," ujar Mark panjang lebar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, seketika membungkam mulut gadis itu. "Bedanya kalau martabak ini mahal, lo itu gabisa diganti pakai uang," lalu Mark terdiam, seolah menyesali kata-katanya barusan. "Itu tadi terlalu _cheesy_. Menjijikkan."

Bulan mulai keluar dari awan, menandakan hujan deras telah selesai.

"Tapi mau dalam keadaan senang susah atau lapar pasti gua selalu _happy_ aja datang ke Martabak HG. Gua rasa kayak ke lo, kapan pun gimana pun kondisinya gua rasa nggak ada yang lebih ngerti gua dari pada lo," ujar Mark lagi. "Plus lo juga gila banget sih."

Chelsea mungkin akan marah, tapi kemudian teringat percakapannya dengan Mark di mobil saat menuju ke Sprites.

Hal yang selama ini benar-benar ia butuhkan, ternyata ada di depan matanya selama ini.

Chelsea meraih tangan Mark, yang tampak terkejut, namun Mark langsung menggenggam balik tangannya. "Terimakasih ya Mark," gadis itu pun tersenyum. _Untuk semua tahun-tahun ini bersamamu._

Mark pun ikut tersenyum, dan keduanya pun menikmati sisa malam hari bersama-sama dalam keheningan, dan lantunan lagu-lagu Blink-182.

* * *

"Lo yakin kan, tidak perlu gua antar sampai ke dalam?" gurau Mark sambil menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Gak usah lebay juga kali," Chelsea mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, lalu tertawa-tawa.

"Lo kan penakut," Mark ikut tertawa.

Chelsea memutar bola matanya, sambil lalu berderap ke pintu rumahnya. Sudah resmi, hari ini salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Mungkin tidak seperti romansa-romansa yang selalu berseliweran di kepalanya, efek terlalu banyak nonton _chick flicks_ dan membaca novel-novel roman picisan, tapi bagaimana pun… ia sadar banyak hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, contohnya Vaughn, sepertinya hari ini ia harus mengaku kalah pada Natalie. Hal itu terpikir di kepalanya saat ia melambai pada Mark.

Mark balas melambai, setelah itu ia berniat menutup jendela mobilnya. Namun sebelum jendelanya penuh tertutup, ia menurunkannya lagi.

"Chelsea!"

Chelsea segera menoleh dan balas berteriak. "Apa?"

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Disamakan dengan martabak tidak selalu seburuk itu. Chelsea tidak bisa tidak nyengir lebar saat Mark kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Semua hal memang akan indah tepat pada waktunya.

.

.

.

SELESAI

* * *

 **A/N: Sekian kali ini! Sebenarnya awalnya sih niatnya cuma 2k+ aja wordsnya, cuma kayaknya meledak deh dan paling gabisa nyingkat-ngingkat kata-kata... yaudahlah.**

 **Ini based on true story HEHE author juga mengalami hal yang kayak ini, segala cobaan dalam mau nge print, bedanya sih kalau real lifenya datar aja, gaada figur Mark, Vaughn atau pun Slaternya.**

 **Maaf kalau humor nya gakerasa sama sekali hee dan kalau romance nya garing, mohon maklumi kalau masih ada typo dan sebagainya. Maaf juga buat yang suka Vaughn disini Vaughnnya jadi dibikin begitu! Cuma kaya dia karakter paling pas ajaa. Terimakasih lagi sudah membaca sampai selesai.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya! Tell me what you think ya.**

 **See you!**


End file.
